The Change in The Story
by Unity Chan xx
Summary: "There is a time for departure even when there's no certain place to go." Season 9/Slightly AU, Pelant is calling the shots within Booth and Brennan's relationship and with the return of Rebecca and Parker will Temperance and Booth withstand the storm? Booth/Bones - Booth/Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi! This is my first Bones Fic, constructive criticism is welcome! This follows the general storyline of Bones, but Parker is younger, he is only about 8 years old in this fic, please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Temperance Brennan was angry, at none other than Seeley Booth. It was impossible they had a daughter, a life together and yet he had stopped their engagement cold.

He was the one who wanted this… She tried to stop her tears, they hadn't been a family in three months whenever she called he would rarely answer, Christine missed her father and she missed what they have, or used to have seemed more accurate.

Booth barely spoke to her; he was sleeping on the couch disappearing for hours on end. She was beginning to see why fraternization between colleagues was discouraged. After all, it was almost impossible to remain objective, to perform her work with him stood there with the rejected proposal breathing down their necks.

At least this week was better than the last she vainly hoped, he wasn't happy for her.

Not anymore.

The smile plastered over his face was for Rebecca and Parker who were moving back to DC, she couldn't help but feel bitterness towards the blonde. They had Seeley's undying attention he was picking them up from the airport and going tsee them whenever they asked.

She had heard him laughing down the phone with them, yet her and Christine- it seemed as though the love was leaving as though it was never meant to be. For so long she loved him but she was beginning to see just how deep the cracks ran.

There were fundamental differences between them, differences that could not be reconciled by the words 'I love you'.

It was heart breaking she never thought that it would be like this, from the moment he smiled after she had told him about being pregnant she had thought they had finally found their moment. The moment they would catch fire and become something so extraordinary together- but now she theorised some people were just never meant to have that moment, some people weren't destined to be together and all of her cynicism, all of her unbelief had been spot on.

There were no star-crossed lovers, love was an illusion, a coping mechanism, a series of neurotransmitters firing, nothing more and nothing less.

Blinking hard she once again tried to stop the well of tears, but it was useless Booth had made her believe in something bigger than science, bigger than empiricism and it seemed fitting that he would be the one to bring her back to reality.

Coming down the stairs she paused in the hallway of the house she had built with him, she wouldn't leave. Temperance doubted that she could ever walk away, silently she eavesdropped on the phone call Booth was currently having.

~Booth POV~

Seeley knew better than to call Pelant's bluff, he was ruthless, he had murdered a series of people and he couldn't risk anyone else being hurt. It was who he was, he protected the things he loved, he was doing his best to be a good man in a storm.

But he knew how hard it was, and looking at her, so broken was enough to almost break his resolve, almost enough to get him to tell the truth, so he ran. He hid from every tough conversation and from every phone call, it wasn't making anything any better for him but it was saving innocent people's lives.

That he could stand to suffer for, and as hard as it was right now he knew it would get better. It had to, all he hoped was that Bones would give him the chance to make things right. Booth was doing everything to keep busy, to avoid a confrontation he pulled all his effort into talking to Rebecca into planning Parker's birthday and their homecoming after all they were his family too and he didn't want Parker to feel as though he didn't matter. He was his son.

His child, and Rebecca was the first girl he had loved, he hadn't done right by her. That much he knew, back when she first got pregnant he gambled hard, everything they had went onto his latest debt, or game whatever he had worked up that week and she was scared.

He had scared her and so when she rejected his proposal, when she had been hard on him and not let him see Parker he knew why, he got better and so did she at trusting him with their son.

Booth had made a myriad of mistakes and he owed them all, both of his families more. But his hands were tied as of late concerning Pelant and Temperance so he decided to make it up to Rebecca, she was a wonderful mother and he had been hard on her so he was doing his best to help.

They were friends, they were connected and right now she made him feel like a better man. The kind of person who didn't run away, who stood up and fought for what was right so he clung to that feeling and inadvertently clung to his ex in the process.

"Rebecca, you've got everything right?" he asked lightly, knowing how much she hated to be second guessed.

"_I told you Seeley, it's all here, Parker is unpacking his room and we'll meet you for lunch. I can handle moving house"_

"I know that, I just wanted to make sure"

"_I get it, you're micro-managing me via the phone and instead of in person. I appreciate it I do but I really need to get off the phone if I hope to get anything done today"_

"I can always help you out after lunch? And it's not micro- whatever it's helping"

"_Call it what you like Seeley, and don't you have anything better to do?" _

"I'll see you in an hour, drive-" he cut himself off knowing that a simple 'drive safe' was more than likely and insult to her independence.

"_We'll see you there" _**"Love you dad!"**

Booth smiled hearing his son's voice, he had missed them both a lot more than he had realised. Things between himself and Rebecca where markedly better now, she was not saint when it came down to it and neither was he.

Booth sighed remembering the arguments they'd had over her move it was only for the year but he had hated the idea with a passion. But slowly like many times he had come to accept that it was what was best.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon"

He ended the call and walked into the kitchen, everything was complicated and he could barely stand to look at his daughter in her high chair knowing that every second he was lying to Bones.

It was too protect her and the lives of other people but that didn't take the pain away. Head down he poured them both some juice running a hand over her short hair.

He'd make this right before it was too late.

He had to.

~Temperance POV~

She had listened to the conversation with vague interest only picking up on the final words uttered 'I love you'.

Had she honestly been that misguided, had he been with Rebecca this whole time?

Her heart felt as though it was about to rip out of her chest, she hadn't heard what Rebecca had said, Booth wasn't that kind of man. She internally cried out, he also wasn't the type to reject proposals, maybe he was only staying for Christine maybe he had never loved her maybe he had but that seemed to be over now.

Rushing up the stairs she pulled on jeans, at-shirt and some shoes. Hearing the door open and closed she followed him outside, getting into her car and following the SUV into the Capitol.

Listening to her baby girl gurgle happily in the car, Temperance couldn't believe how much had changed; she never thought she'd be doing this.

Seeley was honourable and loyal yet she didn't trust him. Everything she knew was changing and all she could feel was pain and anger, How could he do this to her? How could Rebecca be a part of this affair knowing about Christine?

Was this the reason why he had refused because he held out hope that maybe he and Rebecca could…. The thoughts made her hands tighten on the wheel could Parker's mother be that vindictive? Could Booth honestly care that little about her and their child?

Pulling up to the reflecting pool she could see Parker and Rebecca sat on the steps, the blonde was smiling, of course she was after all she had everything she wanted.

Temperance watched as Seeley walked up towards them Parker running down a few steps to meet his father in a hug. She didn't harbour any ill feelings towards him, he didn't know what was happening, how could he?

She watched as Rebecca embraced her Booth, as Booths hands softly held her waist their faces inches apart, smiles adorning both of them. It was true, it was now perfectly clear, was it not? She and Booth were over and the only reason he stayed was for their daughter.

Temperance felt her blood boil, she refused to let Rebecca have him, she was more than ready to hurt her.

To force her to be in the same pain in which she was, she had never been a vengeful person but looking at her child, looking at the tatters of her relationship she wanted nothing more than for Rebecca Stinson to be in undeniable pain.

~Rebecca POV~

Rebecca had just about managed to get them out of the house in time to meet Seeley, she was grateful that he was making the effort, it had been hard for Parker, he had missed his father and she too had doubted the decision to go to England more than once.

They had fun, sure the move was work related but that did not stop her from enjoying time with her little boy. But Seeley was important not only to her son, he was the type of person who cared that you were okay, he was a great friend and she couldn't think of any person in the world she'd rather father her son.

Parker had insisted on bringing a football saying that they could play after lunch, she had no heart to say no. He hadn't been himself lately he got angry and questioned why Christine got to have Booth all the time when he didn't. Which had ended up being the catalyst for their return, her son meant more to her than any promotion, she wasn't a monster- she wasn't trying to keep Parker from his father circumstances changed and so did plans.

In the past she had kept Seeley from their son, not as leverage, not as a plea to keep hurting Seeley-Well at least that is what she tried to tell herself.

Rebecca loved him or at least a part of her did they were linked by a child and nothing could sever that but it had been more to do with her insecurity. The idea that Parker wanted Booth more, that he would rather be with his father the idea seemed almost laughable now.

But that didn't stop it from feeling any less real then, she had made a mistake, she had hurt Seeley and Parker and she would probably never forgive herself for being that selfish, for not compromising and most days she regretted not saying yes. He had changed for the better and so had she but back then it seemed like a bad idea.

Hindsight was always 20/20.

Seeing him again for the first time in a good few months was great, he looked as he always did. Although slightly tired and worn he still held that same smile on his face as he held their son.

As Seeley opened his arms to her she hugged him tightly, smiling at his gentle lips pressing to her cheek. Her heart fluttered at the display of affection and she followed suit.

Unaware of Temperance Brennan's presence.

**Authors Note: This will probably be a three shot! Please let me know if you want it to co****ntinue! Review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've tried to make this chapter as un-confusing as possible, when three characters are involved in one scene they will vary between Italics, Bold and normal, hopefully my writing and the key is good enough for you to tell the difference. Please enjoy!

* * *

Temperance couldn't bear to watch anymore of their seemingly perfect antics, Seeley did not look as intense his shoulders were not pinched his body language suggested calmness and content.

Why could he not feel that way around her any longer? Was it the weight of the affair crushing down on his shoulders? It seemed that much to her.

Running a hand over Christine's delicate blonde curls she allowed a few tears to escape.

She knew better than to cry, remaining stoic would be the only way to get through this. She had to remain strong for her daughter.

Although Booth, Rebecca and Parker had left, it still hurt as though she could see them. Their happy faces, it infuriated her. This is why Temperance strived to avoid matters of the heart.

Emotions were messy, they clouded your judgement.

Brennan desperately tried to remember life before Booth, before he had entered those shades of grey into her black and white world.

Try as she might she could not hate him. He was the father of her child. Rebecca she however could blame. She could designate Rebecca the cause of her heartbreak, without hesitation.

She was frozen in shock. It took a lot to leave her speechless, normally she had an answer to everything. She relied on logic, but it was no good to her now.

Finally moving back to the front of the car she drove to Angela's house, she was mad enough at Booth already so Tempe planned to leave Christine with her while she spoke to Rebecca.

She had to go to the source, stop it before it overtook her. Even though it was too late, every inch of her was full of unabashed rage.

The world seemed to have stopped turning the moment she saw them together, all though she knew that was impossible it didn't prevent her from using the metaphor.

She dug her nails into the leather upholstery of her seat whilst waiting at a light. She had to have made it worse than what it was dragged it out of proportion.

Hearing the car behind her beep at the change of the lights she moved forward, Images swirling in her head of them nudging and laughing as they walked alongside each other, Parker just ahead turning back every so often to check on their progress.

* * *

~Rebecca POV/ _Temperance POV/ _**Parker POV**~

It had been an interesting day to say the least; it was actually helpful to have Seeley around laughing as she taught her and Parker how to handle plumbing and the electrics.

She actually missed having him around this past year, she could handle herself and being a mother but attending to a leak was not her strong suit.

Eventually she and Seeley had put their little boy to bed and then he had left, saying something about confession.

He had told her a little about his problems and she felt for him. Nothing in life was ever happily ever after that she too had learned the hard way. Temperance and she had never been friends merely acquaintances but she did not wish the dissolution of a relationship on anyone.

After all she had been alone for a while she knew how much it could hurt, but she also understood Seeley's need to be everyone's hero. It felt great that they could confide in each other- that she had someone to turn to.

Hearing the doorbell ring, she abandoned her coffee on the kitchen counter, and weaved her way through the unpacked boxes she had to yet to attend to.

Opening the door she was shocked by the familiar face on her porch. "Dr. Brennan" she greeted, allowing the door to further open.

"_Are you sleeping with Booth?" Temperance asked, biting on her lip to control her bubbling rage. _

Rebecca's mouth opened in shock at the question. What had brought this on? Silently cursing Seeley Booth she raised her hands defensively. "I'm not sleeping with Seeley; we were over a long time ago. He told me about what is going on. I don't want to be part of this"

Her words just seem to start her up as next thing she knew her back was slammed against her hallway wall.

"_I saw you two. I know what I saw" Temperance knew better than this, she knew that this wouldn't solve her problems that it wouldn't make Booth choose her. But she was crushed, yes- she did not have conclusive proof but right now that was her last concern. _

"Temperance!" Rebecca struggled trying to get her off of her. Her mind instantly travelled to her sleeping son. She doubted that she was a threat, that she would seriously hurt her, but Temperance Brennan was renowned in Forensics she certainly knew how to murder a person and get away with it.

"I'm not with him" she desperately tried to inform her, her shoulders aching beneath Brennan's strong hold. "We're over, and we are friends nothing more"

"_Why is he with you and Parker instead of Christine and I?" _

"I'm not him, I wouldn't know" Rebecca shifted her weight and pushed Temperance away from her gently, finally removing her death grip on her shoulders.

_With the sudden movement Bones reacted instinctively, she had martial arts training and without fully processing she struck Rebecca's solar plexus, and held her at the wall again, this time pinned by her throat. Her adrenaline was running, her fight or flight response had kicked in and she had never been the person to run from danger. _

Rebecca's head dropped, the air was knocked straight out of her lungs, she desperately tried to suck in air, as the pain radiated across her chest and abdomen she wrapped a hand around herself, stumbling as she was forced to the wall.

"**Mom" **Parker's voice made both Rebecca and Temperance look up. Bracing herself against the wall Rebecca stared at her son, the fear was evident in his wide eyes. Then her eyes travelled back to Dr. Brennan, it felt unreal.

* * *

~Temperance POV~

Temperance let her eyes travel down to her hands, what had she done?

She was not against violence and she was certainly not afraid to defend herself but since when had she become this? Had Rebecca done anything wrong? Could she be completely certain? Was there any possibility she could be wrong?

The thoughts whirled in her mind and she turned quickly walking out of the door.

She had promised to be better than this she wasn't her Father or her Brother; she did her best to do the right thing. But this seemed to be all kinds of wrong.

She had faith in justice; she didn't work outside of the law.

Until lately, she had gone on the run with Christine not that long ago and now here she was attacking her. Maybe it was time to leave time to let go of what was, maybe it was for the best.

Although the sinking feeling in her chest seemed to argue with her on that, Temperance could barely recognise her own life.

So much had changed; they had grown together and now apart. Driving along the streets she felt a strange sense of emptiness, she didn't want to start again.

But her rational side argued, clearly the relationship was too volatile to ever last. Booth hadn't even called to see where she and Christine were, but he probably wasn't home yet.

Tonight she would stay with Angela, she understood, she would help her- she was the only person who hadn't bailed on her at some point and that for now was enough comfort although there was still a piece missing, figuratively speaking.

* * *

~Booth POV/ _Rebecca POV/ _**Parker POV~ **

Booth was sat in Aldo Coulter's bar, talking with him for the best part of the evening; he had brought a couple of drinks, to ease the pain.

He generally tried to avoid drinking, they said addictive behaviour could lead you back into gambling but he knew how to control himself, it had been years since he'd even entered a casino.

He come to Aldo for a confession of sorts, although he was an ex-priest Booth trusted him. That guy had been there for him more times than he could count. He had given him his time and absolved him and that was what he needed most as of late.

His phone rang, buzzing on the surface of the bar, standing he walked out of the door, inhaling the cool night air. Preparing himself for what was more than likely Bones, and another argument.

Flicking up the phone screen in a fluid motion he answered. "Booth"

"**Daddy?" Parker's voice was shaking.**

"What's wrong Parker" Booth immediately noted his son's voice, he was afraid. Seeley rushed over to his car, Pelant was at the forefront of his mind. Rebecca and Parker weren't out of his reach, Pelant would do anything, that much he had learned.

When he didn't reply, he instantly put on his sirens and drove. He had to protect them, they were his family he'd never forgive himself if they were hurt because of him, he kept the phone pressed to his ear, listening out for Parker's voice.

**He had run up stairs after she had seen him, he knew what to do when anything bad happened. Taking the upstairs phone he hid inside his closet behind the washing basket, he typed in the number as best he could in the darkness. Then he had heard footsteps and he dropped the phone, burying his head in his knees. His dad was coming. He was coming. **

It had taken Booth an almost ridiculous amount of time to get to her house through all of the traffic despite the use of sirens. He ran up onto the porch and charged in. They were in danger and he step silently into the hall watching as a figure rounded the corner her raised his gun

"_Seeley" _Rebecca had raised a hand and he instantly lowered the weapon, the adrenaline was till running and he looked at Parker his arms were tightly around her waist and it was clear he had been crying.

"_What are you doing here?" she asked him, eyebrows raised. _

"Parker called me" booth stared at her she was holding onto the wall, something was wrong. What happened?" he stared at her and froze when he saw the slightest hint of bruising on her neck.

He took a step closer and ran his fingertips over the marks his overprotective instincts where kicking in. "Who did this?"

"_I-"Rebecca had no idea where to begin, no way to soften what was bound to be a bit of a revelation. She was still in shock herself. She had found their son hugging himself terrified._

"_It was Temperance, she came here asking if we had been sleeping together" she outlined simply. _

"What?" he shook his head in disbelief, things between them were admittedly awful. But Bones wouldn't scare Parker, she wouldn't. His body was still in overdrive, could she really have done that.

"_She came here, I tried to set the record straight and-" Rebecca took a heavy breath out, Her chest ached and if she didn't have her son coiled against her she doubt she even had the strength to stand. _

Booth watched in worry as Rebecca leaned forward, her balance was off, he quickly caught her and felt Parker shift to cling onto him. It didn't seem possible he knew that she could take care of herself he had seen that side of her; he knew how strong she was.

Arms around Rebecca's waist her moved them into the living room and lowered her onto the sofa. He dropped onto his needs and softly rested his hands onto of her knees. "How bad is it?" his eyes gravitated to Parker, he shouldn't have to be witnessing any of this. His little boy was holding onto him so tightly.

"_I'm fine" she bit her lip, she knew that Seeley already felt guilty, for not speaking to Temperance sooner, he would blame himself no matter what but she still said it. "This isn't your fault"_

Booth just shook his head at Rebecca; they were more alike than they cared to admit. They didn't like to be taken care of and they did their best to protect others. He knew she was lying about the pain and he knew it was his fault.

Turning round he hugged Parker close, running a hand up and down his back. "Mom's okay and everything else is going to be okay"

"**Daddy can you stay?" **

At his son's whispered words he nodded, he should have stopped this. None of this would have happened if he had killed Pelant. He never expected this of Bones. It wasn't like her to hurt someone who hadn't done anything.

"You and I haven't been anything for a long time" booth whispered to Rebecca, who was wincing in pain.

"_I don't think she knows that_." _Rebecca mumbled, she didn't want to be involved and now she couldn't escape this. _

Seeley looked at her closed eyes and he reached over and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that- "he shook his head slowly. "I'm just sorry"

"_I know you are. So am I" Rebecca whispered leaning against his palm._

* * *

Author's note: Okay let me know: is the **bold/**_Italic_/ normal system helpful or just annoying? I know Brennan seemed a little out of character but I honestly think that she would react a little like this. She comes round wanting a rational conversation but she has a lot more anger than she realises and misplaces it one Rebecca! What do you think? Please let me know! xx


End file.
